Forgive me, Hinata
by Yagami Ritsu
Summary: Chapter 3 Up!/"A-aku... A-ku... Ingin minta maaf..."/"Enyahlah Uzumaki Naruto!"/" Jangan pernah kembali."/"HINATA!"/Hinata menghilang./Naruto ingin bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, meminta maaf atas dosanya. Tapi Hinata menghilang/Dapatkah Naruto bertemu Hinata dan memperbaiki segalanya?/Ganti summary/RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Awal

Minna-san~~ genki desuka? Ketemu lagi sama Ritsu di ffn baru ini. Ini yang kedua Ritsu bikin ffn. Tapi kali ini pair nya jadi NaruHina. Supaya gak bosen jadi bikin pair yg beda x3. Oke tanpa lama-lama, silahkan dinikmati~~~

Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

 **Not Beauty and The Beast  
**

"Hei, lihat itu! Si Beast!"

"Dia bersama si Beauty lagi. Seperti cerita dongeng saja, hahahah."

Tawa itu terus menggema, bagaikan suara lagu usang yang mulai rusak. Membuat kuping terasa terbakar dan pengang.

Aku sedikit melirik pada gadis di sampingku, dia masih diam menunduk. Lalu tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu. Gadis itu juga melirik ke arahku lalu tersenyum.

Aku segera mengabaikannya, senyuman sebaik apa pun, pada akhirnya akan menjadi seringaian dan ejekan.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto semenjak dulu sangat tahu topeng seperti apa yang digunakan orang lain supaya bisa dekat denganku. Mereka bukanlah teman, bukan juga rekan bahkan saudara. Mereka hanyalah kumpulan parasit yang menyedot uangku seperti lintah menjijikkan.

Pasti gadis itu juga sama.

Wajah yang terus tertunduk, lirikan mata yang pemalu, rona merah di pipi juga senyuman hangat itu tergambar lagi di otak Naruto.

Wajah ayu yang menenangkan, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat. TIDAK! Dia juga sama. Lalu sebuah ide tercetus di otak brilian Naruto.

 **Not Beauty and** **The Beast**

Naruto bukanlah anak yang bisa dikatakan sebagai 'si Beast'. Naruto cukup tampan sebenarnya, juga kaya raya. Hanya ada goresan-goresan di kedua pipinya yang membuat ia terlihat seperti 'Beast' terutama bila Naruto mengamuk. Anak itu akan melemparkan dan menghajar siapa pun yang ditemuinya. Mata birunya akan berubah merah. Terlalu mengerikan ciri khas Uzumaki itu.

Dengan segala gaya hidup hebas yang dianut Naruto, ia terjerumus. Anak itu menjadi sangat jahat dan menakutkan. Menjadikan nama Uzumaki nya sebagai senjata dan tameng. Orang berdarah biru memang berbeda. Seolah kuasa ada di tangannya. Bahwa uang bisa membeli apa pun.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu menoleh dan memberikan senyuman. "Ya, ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata lalu sedikit bergumam. "Hari ini bisakah kau bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Pergi menemui teman-temanku, aku sudah janji akan mengenalkanmu pad mereka."

Hinata mengangguk. "Boleh saja, lagi pula akan menyenangkan kalau punya teman baru."

Naruto sedikit menaikkan bibirnya, merasa jijik pada sikap baik dan kekehan lembut Hinata. Mungkin dirinya baru mengenal Hinata satu tahun ini. Tapi sikap baik hati gadis itu membuat Naruto muak. Bagi Naruto semua sikap baik Hinata palsu. Dan orang menjijikkan seperti itu memang harus disingkirkan.

 **Not Beauty** **and The Beast**

 **Hina** ta berjalan bersisian dengan Naruto. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, bahkan hingga memasuki kawasan yang asing untuk Hinata. Dirinya beberapa kali menengok sekitarnya dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Naruto-kun... Kita sebenarnya akan pergi ke mana?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar suara Hinata yang mulai ketakutan. "Tenang saja, kita sudah sampai."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia merasakan ketidaknyamanan yang nyata. Mereka berhenti di sebuah gang sempit yang dihapit dua bangunan tinggi dan sepi. Ada banyak tumpukan sampah dan barang bekas di sisi bangunan. Lalu sebuah sekat pembatas seperti gerbang yang terbuat dari besi yang menjulang memblok akses gang sempit itu.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata semakin takut, dirinya menarik tangan Naruto dan mulai begelayut takut. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil. "Ayo kita pulang..."

"Oi, Naruto!"

Seruan itu membuat Hinata dn Naruto memalingkan wajah. Empat orang yang terlihat seperti preman menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Cantik sekali, dia yang kau ceritakan?"

Hinata semakin takut, pegangannya semakin erat pada Naruto.

"Yap." Naruto tersenyum. Lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan pegangan Hinata. Dan dengan tiba-tiba mendorong dan menjatuhkan Hinata ke tanah.

Gadis itu memekik, pandangannya mulai berkabut. Ia memandang Naruto penuh tanya. "Ada apa ini, Naruto-kun?"

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, empat pria itu lebih dulu menarik tangan Hinata. Mempertemukan wajah sangar salah satu dari mereka pada Hinata yang membeku.

"Tuan muda kami, memberikanmu sebagai hadiah untuk bersenang-senang."

"Apa?" iris putih Hinata melebar.

"Kau gadis menjijikkan Hyuuga. Berlagak begitu polos dan cantik. Padahal kau berteman denganku hanya karena kau miskin bukan?"

Perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa suara. Terlalu bingung dan marah akan perkataan Naruto padanya.

"Bahkan hingga kau disebut sebagai si Beauty dan aku si Beast? Lucu sekali. Padahal kita hanya teman satu bangku. Kau juga masuk sekolah karena beasiswa." Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata. "Aku tahu, setelah kita berteman dekat kau akan menghisap uangku seperti lintah yang menjijikkan. Menjadikanku ladang uangmu."

Senyuman Naruto begitu menakutkan untuk Hinata. Dirinya begitu terkejut dengan perubahan sikap pria blonde itu. Padahal Hinata benar-benar ingin menjadi teman Naruto. Karena Naruto selalu tersenyum padanya, karena Naruto mau menerimanya menjadi teman, meski Hinata adalah anak dari keluarga petani dari desa. Padahal Hinata benar-benar menyukai pria blonde itu meski banyak kabar tidak sedap yang didengarnya. Hinata percaya pada Naruto.

Tapi melihat keadaannya kali ini, Hinata benar-benar syok dan ketakutan.

"Ta-tapi... Aku benar-benar tulus padamu Naruto-kun!" Hinata berseru meski takut. Menyadarkan Naruto bahwa dirinya tidak seperti apa yang dipirkan Naruto. Bahkan air matanya mulai menganak sungai.

 _ **''**_ **Plakk'**

Tamparan menyakitkan itu begitu terasa hingga membuat telinga Hinata berdengung nyeri.

"JANGAN MEMBELA DIRI HYUUGA! KAU BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKKAN!"

Hinata tidak dapat berbicara lagi, ia terlalu lelah dan sakit. Percuma, Hinata tidak bisa meyakinkan Naruto. Pria itu berjalan menjauh. Derap kakinya perlahan menghilang.

Lalu kejadian berikutnya membuat batin Hinata lebih sakit lagi. Para preman itu mulai menggerayangi tubuh Hinata sambil tertawa. Tawa yang sangat menakutkan. Hinata berteriak meminta tolong, tapi suaranya seolah tidak terdengar.

"Tenang manis, kau akan baik-baik saja selama mau bermain dengan kami."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala sekuat tenaga. Meski dirinya baru menginjak kelas satu SMP, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hinata panik dan ketakutan. "Naruto-kun! Tolong aku! Narutooooo!"

"Ck, gadis bodoh. Dia yang memberikanmu pada kami."

Perkataan salah satu preman itu menyentak Hinata. Dengan marah Hinata menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, menahan kekecewaan.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita main."

Tangan besar itu terjulur, mengelus pipi gembil Hinata yang basah oleh air mata. Sedangkan tangan dan tubuhnya dipegangi preman yang lain.

Merasa terancam, Hinata segera menggerakkan kepalanya menghindar dan langsung menggigit tangan preman yang mengelus pipinya.

"GYAAAA!" Ketika preman itu berteriak dengan segera Hinata menendang selangkangan preman itu hingga jatuh terjelembab meringkuk di tanah merintih kesakitan. Lalu ketika pegangan preman lain mengendur, Hinata menyikut tubuh preman yang memegangi tangannya, juga pria dibelakangnya. Ia lari tanpa mau berbalik kebelakang. Terus mengkayuh kakinya meski teriakan para preman itu masih terdengar.

Hinata keluar dari gang, berlari menjauh. Namun saat itu tanpa sadar ia melewati Naruto yang masih berjalan santai.

"Hinata?" tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mengejar Hinata. "Hei, jalang!"

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang tanpa menghentikan larinya. Ia melihat wajah seram Naruto yang mengejarnya penuh murka.

Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya, mengkayuh kakinya semakin cepat. Tidak peduli kalau ia menabrak pejalan kaki lain. Dirinya lalu berbelok di persimpangan.

 **'TEEEETTTTT'**

 **'BRUGH!'**

Tidak mengerti. Yang dirasakan Hinata hanya rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, pandangan yang mengabur, dan suara berisik yang perlahan hening.

 **Not Beauty and The Beast  
**

 **Naru** to terdiam, ia hanya duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Pikirannya kacau. Ia melihat lampu ruang operasi yang masih menyala dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Tubuh anak muda itu bergetar takut. Di dalam sana ada Hinata yang tengah ditangani dokter ahli.

"Hinata..."

Naruto masih mengingat jelas bagaimana terkejutnya iamelihat Hinata berlari ke jalan raya ketika lampu pejalan kaki masih mati. Lalu sebuah truk menabarak tubuh mungil itu hingga terpental dan jatuh ke tanah. Begitu banyak darah, tatapan Hinata menatap lemah pada Naruto yang mendekat. Lalu bola mata sewarna batu bulan itu menutup perlahan. Naruto panik dan langsung menelepon ambulance.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang, masih bingung dan takut. Pikirannya kacau balau.

Bagaimana bila Hinata meninggal?

Naruto menarik-narik rambut jabrignya. Merutuki kebodohannya. Ini bukanlah mau Naruto, tadinya ia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti Hinata dan membuat gadis itu menjauh darinya. Bukan menyelakai gadis itu hingga seperti ini. Mungkin ia memang brengsek, tapi Naruto tidak setega itu pada wanita.

Seharusnya begitu, tapi ia mengingat lagi bagaimana dengan keras Naruto menampar pipi kiri Hinata dengan tangannya.

Naruto menggeleng, lalu dengan kasar kedua tangannya mengusap wajah khawatirnya.

Bagaimana ini?

"Naru-chan?!"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara. Melihat ibunya berjalan ke arahnya tergesa.

"Ibu... Bagaimana ibu? Dia... Karena aku... Dia.. Aku... Aku tidak bermaksud... Maksudku... Aku..." Naruto gelagapan, iris matanya memandang ke segala arah dengan panik.

"Tenanglah Naru-chan!" sang ibu mengguncang bahu Naruto. Membuat Naruto terdiam melihat wajah sang ibu yang diliputi kekalutan.

"Kita akan bertanggung jawab." tegas sang Ibu, yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah Naruto.

 **Not Beauty and The Beast**

Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih dirawat intensif. Gadis itu sudah melewati masa kritis meski belum sadar dari koma. Pandangan mata Naruto meredup ketika banyak alat bantu hidup yang digunakan pada Hinata.

Di samping ranjang Hinata ada pria tua yang selama beberapa hari ini terus menunggui Hinata. Wajah lelah dan sedih tergurat di wajahnya yang semakin tua. Dan lekaki dewasa itu selalu menangis sambil menggumamkan doa untuk kesadaran dan kesembuhan Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Pria itu berteriak, membuat Naruto yang sejak tadi mengintip dari celah pintu penasaran. Lalu tak lama dokter masuk ke ruangan itu dengan tergesa. Menenangkan ayah Hinata dan meminta pria itu menunggu di luar.

Naruto masih diam ketika ayah Hinata keluar. Berdiri di samping kursi tunggu yang kosong.

"Hinata sudah sadar..." pria itu duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di samping Naruto.

Mendengar kabar itu Naruto menhembuskan nafas, ia bersyukur.

"Putriku bukanlah gadis yang jahat Tuan muda."

Naruto kembali diam, ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang diri. Aku tahu bagaimana gadis kecilku itu. Aku yakin dia bukanlah gadis yang akan gila dan silau akan dirimu."

Kata-kata ayah Hinata menghujam dalam ke ulu hati Naruto. Tapi dirinya tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Sebegitu bencikah kau pada putriku?"

Pria itu tersenyum lemah. "Hinata suka tinggal di sini, meski ia juga mengeluh karena jauh dariku dan mengkhawatirkan soalku."

"Hinata selalu menelepon kepadaku, menceritakan kesehariannya di sekolah dengan tawa lembut yang selalu mengingatkanku akan sosok ibundanya. Dia menceritakan mengenaimu. Anak orang kaya dan luhur tapi begitu baik mau berteman dengannya."

Naruto tersentak, wajahnya berubah pilu.

"Kau teman yang baik, dia selalu mengatakan itu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hiashi mengeram marah. "Kaulah yang selalu menipunya! Bukan putriku yang menipumu! Tapi kau!"

"Tenang saja Tuan. Baik aku atau pun Hinata akan pergi seperti maumu. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mematahkan seluruh tulangmu dan membiarkanmu mati perlahan. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku hanya petani biasa. Nyawaku dan putriku akan terancam. Benar, kami memang lemah dengan marga besarmu itu."

"Tapi ingatlah Tuan, dosamu ini tidak akan pernah hilang."

Hiashi pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku.

 **Not Beauty and The Beast  
**

 **Sud** ah hampir satu minggu Naruto tidak datang ke rumah sakit. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa Hinata mulai pulih dan membaik.

Naruto meneguhkan hatinya, ia akan meminta maaf pada Hinata. Tak apa bila gadis itu tidak akan memaafkannya atau memukulinya. Itu lebih baik dari pada ia dirundung rasa bersalah.

Iris shappire Naruto memandang papan nama depan pintu yang bertuliskan nama Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto menhela nafas dan langsung membuka pintu.

"Ayah!"

Naruto melihat Hinata tersenyum meneriakkan kata ayah. Namun ketika Hinata menyadari Naruto yang datang, wajah gadis itu berubah dingin dan suram.

"A-aku... A-ku... Ingin minta maaf..."

Hinata masih diam, gadis itu masih menunduk dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Naruto gugup, gadis itu sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Naruto menyapu seisi ruangan rawat Hinata dan melihat gadis itu masih diperban dan memakai gips. Tapi ia bersyukur karena alat-alat sudah dilepas dari tubuh Hinata. Sekali lagi Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, sekali lagi mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Hina-"

"ENYAH..."

Naruto mendengar desisan Hinata, tapi dibaikannya.

"Enyahlah Uzumaki Naruto!" Hinata menegakkan wajahnya. Iris batu bulan Hinata menatap nyalang Naruto. "Jangan pernah kembali..."

Naruto masih terpana. Gadis yang biasanya akan menatapnya lembut dengan pandangan mata teduh dan rona di pipi itu berubah. Keramahan gadis itu berubah menjadi amarah dan dendam yang sangat.

Tapi Naruto mengerti, pasti Hinata akan sangat membencinya. Entah mengapa ini menyakitkan.

"Hinata..." Naruto memanggil.

"Hinata..." tapi ranjang Hinata bergeser menjauh.

"Hi-na-ta..." semakin jauh.

"Hinata..." mulai hilang dari pandangan.

"Hina-"

"ENYAHLAH NARUTO!"

"HINATA!"

Naruto membuka matanya, seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Naruto menggeser tubuhnya, mendudukkan tubuh tegapnya di sisi tempat tidur. Mengambil segelas air yang sudah tersedia di atas nakas dan meminumnya hanya dalam beberapa teguk.

"Hinata..."

Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk itu menghantui Naruto. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun hal itu berlalu. Kini Naruto sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang matang, mapan dan berkharisma. Ia sudah bukan lagi Naruto labil dan sesat.

Tapi meski hampir semuanya berubah, hanya ada satu yang tidak. Rasa bersalahnya pada Hinata Hyuuga. Beberapa kali pria dewasa itu mengambil tes dan bimbingan akan masalahnya pada dokter. Tapi itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Dan sekarang mimpi itu semakin sering berputar. Wajah terluka dan teriakan Hinata seolah meneror hidupnya.

 _'Bisakah kita sekali saja bertemu dan membicaran ini?'_

Naruto ingin sekali melakukan hal itu, mungkin setidaknya ia bisa lepas dari rasa bersalahnya. Tapi tahun-tahun berlalu dan ia sama sekali tidak sekali pun melihat atau pun mendengar kabar Hinata. Bahkan gadis itu tak pernah datang ke acara reuni sekali pun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghantuiku, Hinata?"

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

Yeaaahhhh sankyuu udah baca ffn ini ya hehe. Ini dibuat sembari mencari ide untuk Hurt. Harusnya dapet ide buat Hurt malah bikin ffn baru. Hehe... Sengaja langsung Ritsu tuang karena ada ide segar. Semoga semua pembaca suka ya karya Ritsu kali ini. Awalnya memang akan dibikin kayak cerita klasik Beauty and The Beast. Tapi kurang sreg dan jadinya mudah ditebak. Akhirnya malah berkembang jadi seperti ini. Ini ffn dengan chapter paling panjang yang Ritsu buat.

Oya apa rate T benar untuk cerita ini? Ritsu takut kurang pas rate-nya. :)

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan semoga suka pair kali ini. Seeu in next chap. Salam peluk buat semua xD

Menerima saran dan kritik seperti biasa ya hihi :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Hinata dan Toneri

**Ohayou minna,, terima kasih atas respon, kritik dan saran buat cerita ini. Kritik dan saran masih diterima. Selamat menikmati :)**

 **Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Forgive me, Hinata**

Hari itu sangat dingin, awan-awan gelap menghiasi kota Tokyo. Seorang gadis berambut indigo masih berdiri di halte bus yang mulai ramai. Bus yang akan mengantarnya masih setengah jam lagi tiba. Sedangkan cuaca seperti ini, ia seharusnya mendengarkan ramalan cuaca tadi. Bukannya malah langsung mematikan tv, berlari keluar tergesa dan tidak sempat membawa payung.

Bawaannya hari ini cukup banyak. Ia membawa catatan pembukuan dan beberapa buku lainnya. Tas tangannya sudah penuh oleh buku, bahkan tangan kanannya juga menyandang buku besar lainnya. Selain dirinya yang gila akan buku, ia juga bekerja di perpustakaan kota. Ini bencana bila salah satu buku yang ia bawa basah.

Gadis indigo bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu semakin khawatir. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dengan cepat Hinata bangkit dari kursi tunggu, menyimpan buku yang disandangnya pada tempatnya tadi duduk dan mulai mengaduk isi tasnya yang cukup besar.

Setelah benda kecil itu didapat, Hinata segera menjawab telpon.

"Ha-halo?"

"Hinata? Kau sudah naik bus?" Tanya seseorang yang panik di seberang sana.

"Belum, masih sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi busnya baru datang."

"Syukurlah." orang yang dikenal Hinata sebagai Ino Yamanaka itu menghela nafas lega. "Kembali ke sini. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Tak apa kan kalau kau lembur?"

Hinata sedikit bingung. "Tapi Ino..."

"Hinata kumohon! Aku baru di sini dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

Hinata sedikit tersenyum. "Baiklah, tunggu ya." Maka dengan putusnya sambungan telpon, Hinata segera membawa kembali bawaannya dan bergegas kembali ke perpustakaan.

 **Forgive me, Hinata**

"Kau sangat baik Hinata..." Celetuk Ino ketika mereka selesai membereskan buku yang baru datang. "Aku sangat bingung karena catatan buku ada padamu, dan aku sulit menemukan rak bila harus membereskan semuanya sendirian."

Hinata mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman manis, meletakkan penanya setelah selesai menulis pembukuan. "Tidak apa-apa Ino, aku senang bisa membantu. Dan berkatmu aku tidak perlu khawatir buku yang kubawa kebasahan." Hinata menatap ke luar jendela besar yang berada di seberang mejanya, hujan lebat mengguyur kota Tokyo. Bahkan bila Hinata menunggu tadi, bukunya akan sulit menghindar dari air.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya bagaimana bila kita ke cafe? Ada cafe bagus di sekitar sini." tanya Ino ketika mendekati meja Hinata.

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Dan aku belum memasak apa pun untuk makan malam hari ini."

Ino sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, kecewa. "Ada yang menunggumu pulang?"

Iris sewarna batu bulan itu meredup, menyiratkan kesedihan.

Seseorang yang menunggunya pulang ya? Ada, tadinya memang ada. Sang ayah adalah orang yang selalu menunggunya pulang dengan senyuman dan kata selamat datang yang akan menguapkan rasa lelahnya setelah lelah bekerja.

Sejak lulus sarjana dan bekerja di beberapa kantor, Sang Ayah mulai sakit-sakitan. Tanah yang dimiliki Ayah Hinata dijual untuk merawat ayahnya dan membeli sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran kota. Hinata tidak keberatan ketika ia harus bekerja lebih keras untuk sang Ayah. Juga kehilangan masa pubernya demi merawat Ayahnya. Tapi tiga tahun lalu satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Hinata pergi. Penyakit paru-paru yang diderita sang Ayah akhirnya mengakhiri hidupnya. Mungkin selama sang Ayah di desa dulu, beliau menyimpan rahasia kesehatannya dan tetap bekerja meski tahu keadaan tubuhnya tidak baik. Maka dari itu Hinata menangis dengan keras ketika sang Ayah pergi, memilih keluar dari kantor tempatnya bekerja dulu karena merasa tak ada lagi alasan untuknya bekerja keras sekarang.

Maka di sinilah ia, bekerja sebagai staf perpustakaan kota dengan gaji yang biasa saja. Mungkin bila ia masih bekerja di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dulu, kini dia bisa menjadi wanita karir yang sukses.

"Hinata?" Ino melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Hinata yang termenung. "Kau melamun?"

Menyadari lambaian Ino, Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, besok aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Ino sedikit meringis, merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi." Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, membereskan bawaannya.

"Kau yakin? Tidak apa-apa karena masih hujan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Buku yang tadi kubawa akan kutinggal. Jadi tidak masalah, dan ada beberapa payung di pintu masuk. Tapi kau yang teraktir kan?" lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" Ino tampak kegirangan. "Sangat menyenangkan bisa pergi ke cafe itu denganmu. Biasanya aku cuma datang sendiri."

 **Forgive me, Hinata**

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Ino berhenti di sebuah cafe yang terlihat cukup nyaman. Ada beberapa set meja yang terbuat dari kayu berada di luar, terkena derasnya hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Beberapa kaca besar di toko itu sedikit tembus pandang. Hingga Hinata dapat melihat sedikit deretan bangku di dalam dan pengunjung cafe yang duduk tepat di sisi jendela sedang menikmati pesanan mereka.

Ino dan Hinata menutup payung mereka, kepala mereka aman dari guyuran hujan karena ada sebuah canopy yang melindungi mereka.

"Ayo Hinata." Ino mendorong pintu kayu cafe yang dicat putih. Lalu terdengar suara lonceng ketika pintu dibuka cukup lebar. "Tempat ini sangat nyaman."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, mengikuti Ino memasuki cafe itu. Payung mereka di simpan di tempat penyimpanan payung yang ada di samping pintu. Hinata diam sebentar, menyapukan pandangannya pada meja cafe yang berjajar. Terlihat rapi dengan meja kayu dan sofa yang terlihat berisi dan nyaman. Tiap meja disekat dengan menggunakan penyekat kayu yang diberikan hiasan tanaman rambat yang sepertinya terbuat dari plastik.

Ino menarik tangan Hinata, membawa mereka pada meja yang cukup jauh, dan ada jendela kaca di sisi meja yang langsung memperlihatkan pemandangan di luar.

"Mau pesan apa?" Ino menyodorkan daftar menu pada Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dan mulai membaca beberapa menu yang tersedia. Secangkir kopi dan chinnamon roll menjadi pilihan Hinata.

"Tidak mau pesan omelet?" tawar Ino.

"Tidak usah. Aku takut tidak mampu menghabiskannya."

"Ya, tak heran kau menjaga porsi makanmu. Mungkin karena itu badanmu sangat bagus." Cerocos Ino. "Aku sudah menyerah pada diet."

Hinata tertawa canggung. "Kau juga sangat cantik Ino. Jangan diet lagi. Badanmu sudah seperti jam pasir."

"Tapi aku iri padamu Hinata! Badanmu sangat ramping, dan dada besarmu itu sangat sempurna." Ino menghela nafas. "Aku ingin punya badan bagus sepertimu Hinata."

"Te-terima kasih..." Hianata sedikit gemetar, dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

Ino mendelik. "Aku sangat iri."

 **Forgive me, Hinata**

Pesanan mereka tiba beberapa menit kemudian. Hinata tersenyum cerah ketika chinnamon rolls kesukaannya tersedia ditemani kopi hangat yang menguarkan aroma kopi yang menyegarkan. Sedangkan Ino perlahan menyantap omeletnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu cafe ini?" Tanya Ino disela kegiatan makannya.

"Ya, seperti katamu ini cafe yang bagus."

"Sudah kubilang." Ino terkekeh kecil. "Biasanya bila agak malam ada band yang menyanyi di sana." Ino menunjuk sebuah panggung kecil yang berada agak jauh dari mereka. Ada alat musik yang lengkap tertata di atas panggung.

Lalu beberapa orang dengan setelan modis naik ke atas panggung.

"Ah, itu mereka!" Ino terlihat girang. "Ayo kita ke depan dan melihat!"

Hinata terlihat terkejut. "Tidak Ino, kau saja. Aku menunggu di sini."

Ino mendesah. "Kenapa tidak mau? Kau akan suka vocalis dari band itu. Dia memiliki rambut perak dan wajah yang tampan."

"Selamat malam semuanya," Suara yang berasal dari pengeras suara itu mengambil alih perhatian para pelanggan, termasuk Hinata dan Ino. "Kami sangat senang masih bisa menghibur hari ini. Semoga kami tidak mengecewakan."

Vocalis itu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. Para pengunjung cafe pun mulai berbisik dan memuji ketampanan sang vocalis. Terutama ketika pria berambut silver itu menyanyi.

"Janji bunga Matahari." Gumam Hinata, ia suka lagu itu.

"Benar kan apa kataku? Dia sangat tampan."

Hinata lalu tersenyum, mengiyakan perkataan Ino.

"Sepertinya cafe ini ramai bukan hanya karena menu dan desain cafenya. Tapi juga karena band itu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus membalas ucapan Ino. Jadi ia memilih menyeruput lagi kopinya. Sesekali Hinata melirik pada sang vocalis. Wajah cantik dan rambut perak itu seolah tidak asing. Ah mungkin hanya perasaannya.

Bahkan tanpa Hinata sadari, sang vocalis terus melihat ke arahnya.

 **Forgive me, Hinata**

Semalaman harus menemani Ino di cafe membuat Hinata agak lelah. Ia tidak terbiasa seperti itu. Ino juga mengejeknya, "Bagaimana bila kau ikut ke klab? Mungkin kau akan absen."

Hinata hanya membalas Ino dengan senyumannya. "Aku tidak suka alkohol, Ino."

Hari ini perpustakaan cukup ramai. Karena ada dua rombongan sekolah dasar yang berkunjung ke sini. Jadi Hinata sangat sibuk.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Seorang pria dengan bekas luka menghampiri Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman ramah.

Pria itu adalah Iruka, atasan Hinata.

"Sama-sama Pak Iruka." Hinata tersenyum, dan membungkuk. Lalu pria itu pergi menyapa pegawai lainnya.

"Ano..." Seseorang memanggil Hinata. Gadis itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah suara.

"Aku mencari sebuah buku. Kau bisa membantuku?"

Iris bulan Hinata melebar sesaat. Bukankah dia adalah vocalis band itu?

"Buku apa tuan?"

"Tentang lagu klasik."

Hinata mengangguk, mengantarkan pria itu ke rak yang berisi buku mengenai lagu klasik.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata cukup terkejut, dari mana pria itu tahu namanya? Padahal seragam hitam putihnya tidak memiliki name tag.

Pria itu sedikit tertawa. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu."

Hinata masih diam, terlalu terkejut.

"Kita saling mengenal tentu saja." Ucap pria itu. "Kita dulu teman satu kantor. Namaku Ootsuki Toneri."

Hinata tersenyum canggung. Pantas saja ia pernah melihat pria berambut perak itu. Hinata ingat, dia memang teman satu kantor. Pria yang duduk tak jauh dari meja kerjanya dulu. Pria populer di kantor karena wajahnya yang cantik.

"Maaf karena tidak mengenalimu."

"Tidak apa Hinata, kita memang tidak pernah saling bicara. Tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

Ucapan Toneri dengan sukses membuat wajah putih Hinata merona.

"Pulang kau kerja, mau pergi denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menunggumu, sementara itu aku akan membaca buku."

Hinata kebingungan, ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Anggaplah reuni."

Dengan itu Hinata menyerah, sepertinya Toneri tidak akan menyerah padanya.

 **Forgive me, Hinata**

"Kita jadi pergi kan?"

Hinata terperanjat, tiba-tiba saja Toneri sudah ada di hadapannya. Dengan refleks Hinata mengangguk.

"Bagus."

Hinata mengikuti Toneri, dan kembali terkejut ketika pria itu berhenti di samping sebuah mobil sport yang terlihat mahal. "Masuklah," Toneri membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menculikmu."

Dengan wajah yang merah padam, Hinata menurut.

Saat di dalam mobil pun tidak ada yang saling bicara. Lalu mobil itu berhenti di dekat sebuah kedai kecil.

"Aku tahu kau suka ke sini."

Hinata terperangah. Dari mana Toneri tahu bahwa ia suka pergi ke kedai eskrim ini?

"Wah, nona Hinata!" Seorang pelayan yang Hinata kenal sebagai Matsuri itu tersenyum. "Datang dengan pacarmu?" goda Matsuri yang dibalas gelengan keras Hinata dan tawa oleh Toneri.

"Dia hanya teman, Matsuri."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menggoda. Jadi pesan seperti biasanya?" Hinata mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana dengan tuan tampan ini?"

"Aku pesan yang sama dengannya."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Matsuri segera pergi ketika ia selesai mencatat.

"Jadi Hinata, kenapa kau keluar dari perusahaan? Banyak yang menyayangkan kau keluar ketika dipromosikan."

Hinata tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Toneri yang langsung to the point. "Ayahku meninggal, jadi rasanya tidak ada lagi alasan untukku di sana."

"Maafkan aku, aku tida-"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah lama."

"Aku selalu mengagumimu Hinata."

Lagi-lagi Toneri membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Kau selalu hebat, mendapatkan pujian dan promosi dengan cepat. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang berusaha keras seperti itu."

"Aku tidak seperti itu, banyak hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan ketika aku kecil. Lalu ayah menyemangatiku. Maka aku berusaha."

Toneri tersenyum. "Yang berusaha memang berbeda. Aku dilahirkan dengan kemampuan yang baik. Aku akan langsung bisa menguasai sesuatu yang hanya dianjarkan sekali saja. Begitu berbakat hingga aku menjadi traveler. Mengelilingi dunia untuk mempelajari apa pun. Hingga kupikir ini sudah saatnya aku berhenti." Toneri memandang Hinata lembut. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, dan cukup lama mencari keberadaanmu."

Hinata diam, tapi hatinya tiba-tiba saja bertalu.

Tidak enak karena sejak tadi Hinata diam, Toneri sedikit berdeham. "Bisakah besok kita bertemu lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk, bahkan ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. Kebingungan Hinata juga hanya dibalas tawa kecil dari Toneri.

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Sankyuu untuk para pembaca fic ini,, saya mengganti judul karena memang ada yang menyarankan itu, dan Ritsu pikir bener juga. Hehe...**

 **Semoga terhibur. Seeu in next chap xD**


	3. Chapter 3 : Cokelat dan Vanila

**Hai~Hai~ jumpa sama Ritsu lagi! Maaf ya minna karena lama up-nya hehe :D Terima kasih atas tanggapan kalian semua untuk ffn ini~ Salam sayang buat semua~ x3**

 **Oke tanpa berlama-lama, selamat menikmati~**

 **Naruto adalah milik Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Forgive me, Hinata**

"Hinata-chan!" Ino berteriak keras, membuat Hinata terperanjat.

"A-ada apa I-Ino-chan...?" Jantung Hinata masih memompa dengan cepat rasa terkejut akibat panggilan Ino yang keras itu begitu terasa. Padahal jarak mereka tidak jauh untuk apa Ino berteriak sekeras itu? Dan hei! Ini perpuastakaan!

"Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu, ada apa? Kau melamun terus!" Ino berdecak, terlihat agak marah pada Hinata.

"Maaf." Hinata menunduk.

Hinata merutuki dirinya, ia telah melamun. Tentu saja, itu semua salah pria berambut putih itu! Pernyataan cintanya terus mengiang di telinga Hinata. Dan bagaimana wajah tampan Toneri terus saja hadir di benak Hinata.

Mereka baru saja bertemu. Memang sih Toneri bilang kalau mereka teman satu kantor dulu. Tapi Hinata dan Toneri tidaklah sedekat itu. Terlebih mereka juga baru bertemu beberapa jam saja, dan dengan entengnya Toneri mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan ya?" Ino mengernyit, memandang wajah Hinata. "Apa ada masalah?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa Ino." dusta Hinata.

"Kau berbohong, Hinata itu selalu fokus bekerja. Tapi hampir seharian ini kau sering melamun. Bahkan kau belum menyentuh makan siangmu itu." Tunjuk Ino pada nampan Hinata yang berisi makan siang yang masih utuh. "Sebaiknya cepat kau makan sebelum jam istirahat selesai."

Hinata mengangguk lagi, ia mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, lalu menyumpit sedikit telur dadar.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau bicara?" Ino mendengus. "Kukira kita teman." Ino menggerutu.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia memang sulit berbohong pada Ino. Meski mereka baru berteman beberapa bulan ini, tapi mereka cukup akrab.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang. "Ino." Hinata menaruh makan siangnya. "Sebenarnya... Kemarin aku baru saja bertemu Toneri-kun."

Ino mengernyit. "Toneri? Siapa?"

Hinata terlihat gugup, wajahnya memerah. Jari jemarinya juga mulai memilin rok hitamnya. "Kau tahu? Vocalis di cafe itu. Ternyata kami teman satu kantor dulu."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?! Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya teman yang tampan seperti vocalis itu!" sungut Ino kesal.

"Bu-bukan begitu Ino-chan!" sergah Hinata cepat, tak ingin teman baiknya ini salah sangka padanya. "Aku memang tidak mwngenal dekat Toneri-kun. Tapi dia bilang dia selalu memperhatikanku. Lalu dia kemarin datang ke sini, mengajakku ke cafe eskrim."

Ino mengangguk-ngangguk mendengarkan cerita Hinata. "Lalu?"

"Saat pulang, dia bilang dia mencintaiku." Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah padam. Ia langsung menunduk dan menysmbunyikan wajah memerahnya dibalik poni rata Hinata. Takut-takut Ino akan membuatnya tidak enak.

"Jadi, kau ditembak oleh Toneri?" Hinata mengangguk. Ino menghela nafas. "Kau beruntung Hinata, ada pria tampan yang mencintaimu."

"Tapi itu aneh Ino-chan, kami baru saja bertemu, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya."

"Terima dia Hinata, lagi pula kau sudah menjomblo sejak lama kan? Ayahmu juga sudah lama tidak ada. Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

Hinata terdiam, meresapi perkataan Ino. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino. Hinata tidak pernah menjalin kasih dengan siapa pun, atau menyukai seseorang semasa ia remaja. Hinata hanya fokus dalam belajar dan belajar. Mengejar cita-citanya untuk sukses dan membahagiakan sang Ayah. Tapi kini Ayahnya sudah tiada, bahkan Hinata sudah kehilangan alasannya untuk tetap bekerja giat.

Apa Hinata tidak kesepian?

Tentu saja Hinata kesepian, ia harus pergi pagi sekali. Terkadang Hinata hanya sempat sarapan dengan selembar roti dan segelas susu. Pulang agak malam dan makan dengan makanan instan atau membeli bento di toko tak jauh dari perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja.

Hidup Hinata begitu monoton. Tentu Hinata butuh seseorang pengganti sosok sang Ayah. Tapi apakah Toneri orang yang tepat? Bagaimana pun bagi Hinata Toneri masih asing untuknya.

Lalu apa tidak apa-apa Hinata mencoba? Dirinya takut akan mengecewakan Toneri.

 **Forgive me, Hinata**

Hinata lagi-lagi datang ke cafe ice cream Ichiraku. Bila sudah banyak beban pikiran, memang paling baik kalau datang ke sini untuk makan eskrim. Rasa dingin, manis, dan lembut eskrim vanila kesukaan Hinata selalu mampu membuat gadis itu kembali menyegarkan otaknya.

"Ah, rupanya kau juga datang."

Iris rembulan Hinata membesar ketika melihat Toneri tiba-tiba saja duduk di depan Hinata, menempati bangku kosong di sana.

"Kau terkejut?" Toneri sedikit terkekeh dan tersenyum melihat respon Hinata ketika menyadari kedatangan Toneri.

"Kenapa Toneri-kun ada di sini?" Hinata meletakkan kembali sendok eskrimnya, menunda acara makan yang baru sepuluh menit dinikmatinya.

"Untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku sengaja pulang kantor langsung ke sini."

"Umn, seharusnya kau menghubungiku dulu."

Toneri tersenyum. "Kau tidak memberikan nomer ponsel atau email-mu nona. Kau lupa?"

Hinata terdiam, oh bagus! Bagaimana Hinata tidak ingat bahwa Toneri tidak mempunyai kontaknya.

"Kau mau memberikan kontakmu?" Toneri bertanya sedangkan di tangan kanannya sudah ada ponsel yang siap menampung kontak Hinata.

"Um, baiklah." Hinata akhirnya memberikan kontaknya.

Toneri kembali menyimpan ponselnya, lalu ia melambai pada Matsuri yang menghampirinya.

"Aku pesan eskrim cokelat ya, dengan toping almond."

Matsuri tersenyum, menuliskan pesanan Toneri.

Sambil menunggu pesanan Toneri tiba, Hinata kembali menyantap eskrimnya.

Lalu tak lama eskrim pesanan Toneri tiba.

"Kenapa kau menyukai eskrim vanila Hinata? Biasanya wanita akan lebih suka eskrim stroberi."

"Karena rasa vanila itu ringan, dan tidak akan pernah membuatmu bosan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Toneri-kun? Lebih suka eskrim cokelat?" Tanya Hinata dengan tawa jahil di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku suka rasa cokelat. Karena rasa manisnya berdampingan dengan rasa pahit, lalu gurihnya almond akan membuatnya penuh rasa."

Lalu obrolan mereka pun berlanjut hingga eskrim di mangkuk mereka habis.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu Hinata." Ucap Toneri ketika Hinata mengaduk tas tangannya.

"Eh, tapi-"

"Kau juga harus ikut denganku besok."

Hinata cukup terkejut akan ajakan Toneri yang tiba-tiba. "Kemana?" akhirnya hanya kata tanya yang mampu diucapkan Hinata di tengah keterkejutannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Oya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot!" Tolak Hinata halus, ia merasa sudah merepotkan Toneri. "Bus masih beroperasi."

Toneri mendekat pada Hinata. "Aku akan mengantarmu, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Lagi pula, dengan begitu aku akan tahu rumahmu. Jadi aku akan bisa menjemputmu dan mengajak kau kencan besok." Toneri tersenyum puas.

"Kencan?!" Hinata lagi-lagi terkejut. Pria ini benar-benar seenaknya sendiri. Batin Hinata.

"Ya, dua orang berbeda jenis berjalan-jalan bersama dan terlebih aku menyukaimu Hinata. Maka apa lagi acara jalan-jalan berdua kita tidak disebut kencan?"

Wajah Hinata merah padam, ia malu. Lalu perkataan Toneri tempo hari mengusik otak Hinata.

"Toneri-kun." yang dipanggil menyahut. "Apa yang kau katakan tempo hari sungguh-sungguh? Um maksudku-" Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Otaknya buntu.

Lalu dengan lembut Toneri mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. "Tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh Hinata. Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata terperangah, dirinya terkesima akan kata-kata dan senyuman Toneri yang menyertainya. Membuat jantung Hinata berdebar cepat seolah akan terlonjak dari tempatnya. Dan dengan pasti tangan Toneri memberikan rasa hangat pada hatinya.

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Terima kasih Ritsu ucapkan pada para pembaca dan review nya ;) Maaf karena up nya sangat lama ya hehe :D**

 **Di chap ini masih berisi kedekatan Toneri dan Hinata. Lalu kejutan Naruto akan ada di chap berikutnya! Tunggu lanjutannya ya~~~~ xD**

 **Spoiler**

 _"Bukankah tempat ini menyenangkan?"_

 _"Aku akan memikirkan lagi perkataanmu, Toneri-kun."_

 _"Hinata..."_

 _"Na-Naruto-kun?!"_


End file.
